How Much I Love You
by Tihan114
Summary: Set during the preparation for the Androids. Chichi is tired the the their daily routine and desires some much needed family time and of course Goku's attention but will she get what she is looking for?


Hey guys this was a request from XOXOserenityXOXO. This stars my number one dbz family, the son family (obviously). But yeah, that's all I'll tell you. Happy Readings…

Disclaimer: Okay don't freak out at me. You know I own nothing. Akira Toriyama owns it all. I don't even own the idea of this story, not that that belongs to Toriyama, just the document itself.

* * *

(6 Months after Trunks Arrived to Tell Goku about the Androids)

Chichi stood at the sink, cleaning the dishes from tonight. Cleaning up after saiyans was a lot of work. But by now she's used to it. It took a few years but it she managed. She couldn't help but fix her eyes to the window that was by her. She would so much rather be outside. Summer nights were the best. The pink and orange streaks in the sky, the crisp grass, and the nice breeze were soothing. But she knew she couldn't and she hadn't. Chichi couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to take a walk, and just get the chance to enjoy her surroundings. She had her boys to take care of, Goku and Gohan. Thankfully now Gohan was studying.

This brought slight happiness to her mind. It was hard for her to deal with everything. These so called androids are coming in two and a half years and it was making her son fall more behind on his studies then he was to begin with. All this training from sunrise to sunset was the culprit. Gohan needed to study, he needs an education, not to walk around trying to be an adult and save the world. He is a child. Her son is a child. He should be home, not training with Goku and _him._

Piccolo, the monster whom she still didn't trust. He kills Goku (though because of Raditz), he kidnaps her son, makes him grow up faster than a boy his age should, and now uses Gohan's precious study time for training. And something maybe even worse, her time with her family.

Now that's not all his fault, Goku was just as easy to blame for that. This makes her even more frustrated. He's barely even around! He gets up, he eats her food, goes to train, maybe comes back for lunch, goes back to train, and then arrives late for dinner, all stinky and sweaty.

"It's not fair," she mutters so quiet it's barely audible. Subconsciously, she began to clean vigorously, her frustration getting the best of her. Her husband, who sat at the dinner table, patting his full belly, didn't seem to notice.

"Ah, that was great! It really hit the spot. Thanks Chichi," Goku said looking at his wife. Her back was to him, as she was still doing dishes. He waited for the reply that never came.

"Uh, Chi?"

Chichi was too lost in thought to even hear him. All the bad memories over the past 3 years were getting to her, memories of when Goku and Gohan were either dead or kidnapped, or lost in outer space. These events had left her alone and she was tired of it. She nearly jumped out of her skin and dropped the dish when she felt two strong hands grab hold of her shoulders.

"Goku, you scared me!" Chichi exclaimed. She put the dish down in the sink and looked back at her husband.

"Sorry, but are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" She eyed her husband suspiciously, secretly hoping that he would figure it out.

"I said thanks for dinner and you ignored me. But you seemed distant. So tell me, what's on your mind?"

"Can you really not tell?" Chichi asked.

Goku looked at his wife, he pondered for a bit into space then back at her.

Chichi sighed. Clearly he had no idea what was wrong.

"Please Chi?"

"Fine," she said a little annoyed that he couldn't figure it out. "Goku how long have you been gone?"

"I don't know maybe a year, year and a half, maybe."

"Yes Goku you have been gone for a year and a half. And the time before that, when you died how long were you gone for?"

"One year. But Chichi, what-"

"Goku you have been gone for so long!"

"I know-"

"No you don't know!" Chichi cut him off. Her temper was getting the best of her. "I have waited so long for you to come back, Goku. I've tried so hard to bear with you. I heard you'd be gone a year so you could train for the saiyans, I said okay as long as it never happens again, then the next time I see you, you're all broken and bruised. You then find out about some space tyrant and you run off to go save the Namekians. For that, I thought, well, he'll be back soon. Then I find out that you're not coming back to earth for the reason being that you can learn some new techniques?" Sadness was evident in her voice at that last statement but the anger was overpowering still. "Now you're back and you're still training. Now you're back I can't spend any time with you because you're never even here!"

"Chichi I-"

"Why am I always last on your list Goku? Why can't I be first? Just for once? Do you not love me anymore?" She doubted it but she needed his reassurance. She hadn't heard it in a while. That thought alone is what made her burst into tears as she was pulled into her Goku's arms.

She sobbed into his chest, soaking his top. But to Goku, it didn't seem to matter. He rubbed tiny circles on her back and hugged her tighter before speaking.

"Aw Chichi, I'm sorry to hurt you like this. I never planned for any of this to happen. It's just we have to prepare for these androids. From what Trunks says, so far we don't stand a chance against them. The world is doomed without us. Don't you understand?"

Chichi looked up at her husband. A part of her did understand. She just didn't like it. "I just wish I could spend some time with you and our son. Do you think you'd be able to spare one weekend together? Just the three of us."

Goku smiled warmly at his wife. "Sure, I think we're long overdue for it."

Chichi weakly smiled at her husband. The couple embraced one more time, each spouse taking in one another's scent before Chichi went back to cleaning the dishes.

* * *

"Goodnight son."

"Goodnight sweetie."

Each parent planted a kiss on their son's forehead.

"Goodnight mom, goodnight daddy." Gohan turned to his side and shut his eyes but not before smiling at a glimpse of his parents. Goku's arm was around Chichi's waist as they walked side by side to their own room.

The couple changed for bed upon arriving in their room, Goku in his boxers and Chichi in her nightgown. Goku leaned against the headboard as he waited for Chichi to finish. When she finished, she climbed into bed also. Goku watched her do so.

"What?" She asked when she felt his eyes on her.

"Nothing"

She rolled her eyes and snuggled into him.

"Hey Chichi,"

"Yes Goku?"

"I love you."

Chichi felt her heart melt. Oh how she longed to hear it from him again. She looked up and saw his eyes as they locked on hers. She could see the love within his eyes.

"I love you too Goku."

Then there was a passionate kiss. Not too much, a little more than a goodnight kiss but less than an 'I want you now' kiss.

"Goodnight Chi."

"Goodnight Goku."

With that they fell asleep into each other's arms.

Finally wrote this, been meaning to for a while. So yeah, I'll try to update, maybe Saturday. Please review, it means a ton. Btws this story is not done. Two more chapters, yeah!

Adios Amigos!


End file.
